Driver's high
by Kamui Shidou
Summary: x songfic AU Fuuma/Kamui .. An ordinary school day with a twist


**    DRIVER'S HIGH   **

Disclaimer: X doesn't belong to me it belongs to the magnificent CLAMP and the song belongs to the mucho-talented L'Arc~En~Ciel.

Pairing: Fuuma/Kamui implied: Yuuto/Satsuki, Seishirou/Subaru, Kakyou/Hokuto, and Aoki/Karen

Author's notes: This is Alternate Universe. Gomenasai for my short and crappy writing. Reviews are greatly appreciated. No there will be no 'shinjuu' or lovers suicide in this story even though it was mentioned in the song.

Warning: This is yaoi/shonen/ai/slash/mxm/bxb/. And yeah KOTORI BASHING!!! Some characters are OOC.

_atsuku natta gin no METARIKKU HA-TO_

_doukasen ni hi wo tsukete ageru_

_fushigi na hodo HAI na kibun sa_

_sunabokori wo maki agete yukou_

_It heated up, my silver metallic heart_

_I'll light the fuse_

_I feel so high it's strange_

_Let's kick some dust_

"I'm Going!" Fuuma said.

"Take care" Monou Saya replied.

"Okay, partner Lets go." Fuuma said as his motorbike, dubbed as "X" engines started to roar.

Fuuma was obviously in a good mood. In fact he felt as if he was on a high. It felt so strange yet nice. He greeted some of the girls who said Ohayo to him (those girls actually swooned. He wondered why.)

At Class 3-A: Seinan-dai

Juri: "Monou-san actually greeted us" *dreamy look*

Mikoto: "He even smiled at us." *swoons*

Hanzai: "The Ice King actually smiled? Unbelievable!!!"

Fuuma enters the classroom wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt inside and leather pants. He was wearing a choker with a cross. He immediately sat down on his seat as he usually does and he didn't notice (or is ignoring) his classmates staring at him. 

"Fuuma-tousan!!!" a voice shouted.

"Kazuki!" What are you doing here?" Fuuma asked.

"Psst... Did you hear that kid call Monou-san...? Fuuma-tousan...Maybe that kid is Monou-san's child."

"So are you implying that Monou-san had a child when he was 6 months old... that's preposterous...?"

"Yatouji-san!!"

"I think it's proper for you to introduce yourself, Nataku-kun" Satsuki said." Some of us are getting the wrong Idea here."Satsuki stood in front.

Everybody gaped at what Satsuki was wearing. They had never seen the normally antisocial president of 3-A 

wearing something other than their school uniform and lab coats and all the boys had to cover their noses because of their nose bleeding. She was wearing a black tank top and a yellow jacket over it; she was also wearing cycling shorts and combat boots.

"ano... Yatouji-san and Monou-san why aren't you in your uniforms?"

"It's Teacher's day." Fuuma replied. "We're supposed to be in civilian clothes, because all of us in class 3-A will be student teachers. Now Kazuki introduce yourself."

"Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Nataku, Kazuki desu... Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." Nataku introduced himself.

"So it's already 8:00 now, let's begin with checking the attendance is everybody here?" Satsuki asked,

A few minutes later the door opened and in came a blonde-haired student.

"whoa! made it! the bell didn't ring yet" he exclaimed 

"You're late Kigai-kun. By 5 minutes." Satsuki pointed to the clock. "You're supposed to be in by 8. Please take your seat. We were discussing room assignments for student teachers. Kishuu-kun and Sorata-kun will be handling Class 1-C"

"What room am I supposed to be assigned to?" Yuuto asked

"Class 2-B... and your partner will be... me..." Satsuki didn't look very pleased. 

She had a slight frown, very slight it was almost unnoticeable but nevertheless she continued.

"Then Monou-san... you're the only one who doesn't have a partner and your class will be 2-E..."

"2-E? Wait that's the rowdiest class in all of Seinan-dai!!!" everybody minus Satsuki, Nataku, Yuuto, Sorata, Arashi and Fuuma exclaimed.

 "The teachers assigned you this responsibility because they know you're the most capable among us third years and I am sure that you can handle them." Satsuki resumed her speaking. "and you Nataku-kun since you're a new student you're expected to study the handbook. So that means you're not going to be given a class to handle. I presume that you all understood what I said."

Almost the entire students nodded, scared to do so otherwise. The last time a person dared to question Satsuki's authority or just plain didn't understand, was seen entangled by electrical wires.  Fuuma looked like he wasn't paying attention but Satsuki didn't notice or just plain ignored it because it was only natural of Fuuma to do so and she doesn't care about it.

Fuuma was the first to walk out of the classroom and headed straight to the room he was assigned to.

"Class 2-E... This is gonna be a long day...."

As usual 2-E was living up to their reputation. Girls were gossiping or putting make-up on. Guys were beating the crap out of each other, there were obscenities scrawled on the board, chairs were flying and there was a girl whining and b****ing around (AN:gomen for the language) a guy with mauve eyes. The guy tried to push the girl away but it was futile.

"Kamui-kun..." the girl tried to get closer to the poor boy.

"Sod off Kotori!!!"

Fuuma opened the door and entered the class.

"Ohayo..." He greeted the class with a smirk.

Girls stopped talking, the boys stopped beating each other and the chairs stopped flying and almost all of the students in Class 2-E shivered. Fuuma's eyes became bright amber when he smirked and there was a predatory gleam in his eyes. Kotori was still going after Kamui, she haven't noticed that a person came in through the door.

"sit down... all of you..."

By now Kotori noticed that there was somebody in front and immediately followed the given order.

"Good..."

Fuuma's eyes returned to their normal chocolate brown color and smiled warmly.

"I'm Monou, Fuuma from Class 3-A, I will be your student teacher for today... and according to the schedule, your subject now is Biology."

Everybody nodded.

"and I presume your topic now is about DNA and Genetics. Let's begin shall we?"

Fuuma wrote on the board the letters DNA. He turned to the class and asked them what DNA means.

Everybody blinked.

"nobody knows the answer?"

A person raised his hand tentatively.

"Yes? Shirou"

How could he possibly know my name? He's one of the most popular persons here on campus and I'm in section 2-E Kamui thought.

"Shirou" Fuuma asked again. "What is the meaning of DNA?"

"I think it's short for er- deoxyribo...nucleic... acid." *blush* Why do I have to stutter. Dang! I must have looked like a nervous wreck.

"Very good Shirou-. Now please open your textbooks on page 273." Fuuma smiled warmly at Kamui.

He smiled at me! The man of my dreams is smiling at me!!! I could die happily now. Kamui thought.

Nobody made a move to get their books.

"so nobody brought their books very well... please bring out your notebooks and take down notes. So as Shirou said earlier DNA means deoxyribonucleic acid."

Fuuma wrote something on the board. "Here are some terms you will encounter in the study of DNA and genetics"

_deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), desoxyribonucleic acid /de-ok'siri'bonkle'ik/, also called desoxyribonucleic acid. A large molecule, mainly the chromosome of a cell. It is the carrier of genetic information. _

_nucleic acid /nkle'ik/, a chemical compound involved in making and storing energy, and carrying hereditary characteristics. Kinds of nucleic acid are deoxyribonucleic acid, ribonucleic acid._

_ribonucleic acid (RNA) /ri'bonkle'ik/, a nucleic acid, found in both the nucleus and cytoplasm of cells. It carries gene data from the nucleus to the cytoplasm. In the cytoplasm, RNA puts together proteins.  _

_chromosome  /kro'msom/, any one of the threadlike structures in the center of a cell (nucleus) that carries genetic information. Each is made up of a double strand of twisted DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid). Along the length of each strand of DNA lie the genes, which contain the genetic material that controls the inheritance of traits. Chromosomes are studied after staining with dyes. In cell division, chromosomes reproduce themselves, forming two identical chromosomes called sister chromatids. These separate to become the chromosomes of the two new cells. In this way each new cell has a full set of chromosomes. Each species has a certain number of chromosomes. Humans have 46 chromosomes. These include 22 pairs of nonsex chromosomes (autosomes) and one pair of sex chromosomes. Each parent contributes one sex chromosome.-chromosomal, adj._

_DNA fingerprinting, a technique for determining the nucleotide patterns of fragments of DNA.  The variability between two human chromosomes in the number of times a sequence is repeated is enormous.  There is a chance of one in 30 billion that two persons would have identical DNA fingerprints._

"Since you're only in second year I'm not supposed to teach you this but since we still have an hour and 30 minutes left for this subject we'll study about heredity and other things about genetics." Fuuma said enthusiastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Class 2-B

"Kigai... stop bothering me with such trivial matters."*mutters* Humans..." Satsuki said irritation showing on her normally stoic face.

"Come on Satsuki-chan that serious look doesn't suit your cute face." Yuuto just grinned.

"BEAST," Satsuki called her most trusted companion.

Wires started to appear from the ground. The students were grouped in a corner scared of the wires and of what will happen.

Satsuki's eyes narrowed.

"tell me why is it wrong to kill humans ...especially him..."

Yuzuriha Nekoi a student was about to cry. She was mumbling something like chigau.

"Satsuki-chan!!!!! TASUKETE!!! Make it stop!" Yuuto screamed running for his life.

"Why should I?" Satsuki replied clearly enjoying Yuuto's current predicament. revenge is so sweet...

"Satsuki-chan will you go out with me?" Yuuto's voice was heard throughout the campus.

"that's it! Die!!!" Satsuki screamed losing all self-control and ordered BEAST to send more wires after Yuuto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mou... It's raining and I have no umbrella..." Subaru Sumeragi from Tokyo-dai said. "Hokuto skipped class together with Kakyou-san... well it seems I just have to go home soaking wet."

Subaru noticed that even though he was out in the rain he wasn't getting wet. He looked up and saw Seishirou.

"Sei-Seishirou-san. What are you doing here? You don't have classes today." Subaru stammered.

"Never mind that... It's raining would you like a lift?"

"ha-hai..."

"let's go... to my place..." Seishirou said with a gentle smile.

"Sei--seishirou-san..."*blush*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are there no buses passing today? Well it looks like I have to walk home" Karen said.

Karen walked on and she bumped onto someone.

"I'm so sorry." she apologized. "are you all right?"

"iie it's my fault." the man known as Seiichiro Aoki replied smiling. He picked up his umbrella and introduced himself.

"I'm Seiichiro Aoki. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Karen Kasumi. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"please Karen-san allow me to walk you home. It's raining and beautiful women like you shouldn't walk alone in the rain."

"A-arigato, Aoki-san."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_himei wo majirase bousou suru kodou_

_me no mae ni wa   MISAIRU no ame [1]_

_A reckless beat blends in with the shrieks_

_Before my eyes is a rain that seems like missiles [1]_

_ADORENARIN zutto nagashite_

_boku no hou ga O-BA- HI-TO shisou_

_bakuhatsu shite hai ni natte mo_

_kono mama da to waratte'ru ne kitto My adrenaline's always flowin'_

_so it feels like it's me that's gonna overheat_

_Even if I explode and turn into ashes_

_I'll probably still be laughing, just like this _

_machi wo oikoshite kono yo no hate made_

_buttobashite shinjuu shiyou [2]_

_saa te wo nobashite Blowing past the town, until the ends of the earth_

_Let's burn rubber and die together like lovers; [2]_

_C'mon, give me your hand! _

Fuuma started to leave for home when he noticed it was raining.

Shirou-kun might get wet. he thought as he rushed to his motorbike.

He rode on and he saw Kamui running in the opposite direction of the school.

He soon caught up with Kamui and stopped in front of him.

Fuuma offered his hand to Kamui and Kamui without hesitation held on to Fuuma's hands and rode at the back.

"Are you ready Kamui?" Fuuma asked as Kamui finished putting on the jacket and helmet he gave him.

"Yes." Kamui replied as he held on tight to Fuuma.

"Then let's burn rubber!!!" Fuuma said as he began to drive at the fastest speed possible on his motor bike.

_chiheisen ni todoku you ni_

_genkai made furikitte __kure___

_Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning_

_Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high_

_saikou no FINA-RE wo! Yeah!_

_Let's cut loose until we reach our limit_

_So we can reach the horizon_

_Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning_

_Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high_

_Towards the best finale! Yeah!_

As Fuuma's motorcycle came near the bridge ...  the people in charge raised the bridge because a steamboat was coming.

"Fuuma-san..." Kamui said worriedly. "The bridge..."

"Don't worry Kamui." he assured him.

Then Fuuma did something unexpected.

" Ai shiteru... Kamui... I don't expect you to feel the same but ever since the day I saw you I fell for you." Fuuma said expecting rejection.

"Ai Shiteru... Fuuma... ever since my first day at Seinan-dai I have loved you ..." Kamui for the first time in his life smiled a true smile.

Fuuma returned the smile.

"Are you ready now Kamui?"

"ready for what?"

"for the Finale."

Fuuma made his motorbike jump up to the opposite side of the bridge with Kamui holding on to him.

_mou kazoeru gurai de_

_bokura wa kieusete   makkura na asa ga kuru ne_

_o-ki ni iri no fuku ni saa, kigaeta __nara___

_kakedashite!_

_Soon enough_

_A pitch black morning will come when we'll just wink out_

_Once you change into your favorite clothes,_

_we'll be off!_

Kamui woke up the next morning when he heard the sound of a motorcycle running. He opened his window his and saw Fuuma smiling at him. He hurriedly changed into his favorite clothes and went downstairs.

"ready for another ride?" Fuuma asked him.

"of course I'm in the coolest driver's high." Kamui replied.

"so am I..." Fuuma said as he handed the helmet to Kamui.

"ai shiteru Fuuma."

"ai shiteru ..."

_akireru hodo koe wo agete_

_taikiken wo toppashiyou ze_

_Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning_

_Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high_

_hagane no tsubasa de_

_Let's raise our voices absurdly high_

_and break through the atmosphere_

_Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning_

_Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high_

_With steel wings_

_kakenukete yo, jikangire made_

_umaretsuki no SUPI-DO kyou na no sa_

_Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning_

_Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high_

_raise de mata aou, Yeah!_

_Let's keep racin' through, until time runs out_

_'cause we're natural-born speed demons._

_Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning_

_Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high_

_See ya again in the next world, Yeah!_

"Let's go" Fuuma said.

"yes go I'm feeling the Driver's HIGH!!!!!!" Kamui screamed as they whizzed along at the highest speed possible on the motorbike, way, way above the speed limit and rushing off until time runs out.

"because we're natural speed Demons!!" Fuuma raised his voice enjoying the thrill of the ride without the intention of stopping. Racing into the rolling morning.

"and daredevils!!!" Kamui shouted as they made the leap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                            

well minna did you like it?

 please review.


End file.
